Offre moi ton corps et ton âme
by Raphael Lafarge
Summary: Fin alternative à la série animée, située au moment de la valse d'Edward Elric et de Rose de Lior : divergence principale, Ed est arrivé trop tard, Rose n'est plus ellemême. Diverses extrapolations à partir des concepts de Chimères, d'Homunculus, etc.


_Depuis que cette chose est apparue, nous ne vivons plus en paix. Tout porte à croire qu'elle est aussi enragée qu'invincible. Nous l'appellons la Bête. Elle parcourt notre monde et en est la maîtresse.  
Les Alchimistes d'État ne peuvent pas faire grand-chose.  
...  
De mémoire d'homme, nul ne sait comment naquit la Bête.  
...  
Avant d'être dévoré, l'Alchimiste de Flammes de l'époque, Roy Mustang, signala une anecdote intéressante. La Bête serait sortie de l'église où Edward Elric, figure controversée dans les archives, avait disparu.  
...  
Orphelin passible de la cour martiale pour avoir trempé, assisté de son frère, dans diverses affaires louches, Edward Elric est-il lié à la création de la Bête ? Certains avanceraient l'hypothèse folle que la Bête ne soit qu'une transmutation opérée par ses soins... ou pire, une métamorphose de l'Alchimiste de Métal. Cependant, l'idée même qu'une telle créature ait pu être engendrée par le Grand Oeuvre prête à sourire. _

_**John Strongrock, Une société basée sur la terreur.**_

****

****

****

****

**Fullmetal Alchemist**

**"OFFRE-MOI TON CORPS ET TON ÂME"**

Par Raphaël Lafarge, avec l'aide à la documentation d'Yves et de Kraken.

En poussant la double porte, Ed pénétra dans la pièce. Il était attentif au moindre bruit, prêt à courir, sachant que ses ennemis ne prendraient pas le temps de le saluer. Mais nulle trace d'Homunculus. Devant lui se déployait une salle de bal... ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait. La lumière inondait tout, en partie propagée par des lampes jaunes dispersées dans les balcons, en partie déversée par le lustre baroque ; les rayons s'en réverbéraient sur la scène de théâtre située au fond. Il sursauta quand les hauts-parleurs encadrant l'estrade entamèrent la diffusion d'une musique douce, et il se figea en entendant des pas, des pas de danse légère, la danse d'une jeune femme, une femme en robe blanche, une robe à liseré vert.

Ed lança, la gorge serrée, une seule parole :

- Rose ?

La jeune femme s'arrêta de danser. Elle lui tournait le dos, mais il pouvait distinguer une mèche rose au-dessus d'une oreille ; il ne connaissait qu'une personne avec ce type de teinture du désert. Il garda le silence, craignant de s'être trompé : celle qu'il avait jadis aidé et qui était devenue une figure religieuse et politique majeure de la région de Lior, celle qui avait souffert d'une guerre dont lui et son frère avaient sans doute été les principaux éléments déclencheurs, était sortie de ses pensées au rythme effréné des derniers évènements. Elle se tourna vers lui. - Ed. Rose sourit. - Tu es enfin venu. Elle s'approcha de l'adolescent raidi ; tendant la main, elle demanda d'une voix douce :  
- Accepteras-tu d'être mon cavalier ?  
Elle avait insisté sur le dernier mot. Devant la nervosité accrue et le silence absolu de son interlocuteur, elle avança. Ed voulut se dérober, elle n'insista pas.  
Il recula, ne sachant pas si le sous-entendu était voulu, si Rose se moquait de lui, lui déclarait sa flamme ou lui faisait une proposition innocente, et dans tous les cas, ignorant comment se comporter.  
- M'accorderas-tu cette danse ? reprit la jeune femme.  
Se fiant à l'impulsion du moment, Ed saisit sa main. Elle guida ses pas et la danse commença. Elle approcha son visage du sien, le monde se mit à tourner.  
- Rose... Que fais-tu ici ?  
La valse était entêtante. Ed tentait de garder son attention fixée sur le décor.  
- Je t'attendais, lui répondit-elle, posant une main sur son épaule.  
Elle était proche, beaucoup trop proche à son goût. Il se concentra sur la salle : ce parquet lisse, réfléchissant, rappelait un espace de danse, mais les loges lui évoquaient une sorte d'opéra.  
- Toujours, toujours. Ed, je...  
Il ne parvenait plus à faire abstraction de cette proximité, de ces contacts, de ce parfum de lavande, et il sentait le sang lui monter aux joues.  
- Rose.  
Il échappa à sa prise, fit deux pas en arrière.  
- Rose, t'a-t-on amenée ici de force ? Quel est cet endroit ?  
- Je ne sais pas comment tu es arrivé ici, Ed, mais nous devons fuir, dit-elle gravement. Nous avons perdu un temps précieux.  
Son affirmation se vit confirmée par un bruit de cavalcade derrière la scène. Elle sursauta et se précipita dans l'une des alcôves bordant la piste de danse. Ed la suivit, la peur au ventre.  
- Plus vite, Ed, plus vite !  
- Et qui m'a proposé de danser ?  
Ils coururent dans un escalier étroit qui les mena tout droit dans l'une des loges. Ils purent bénéficier d'une vue imprenable sur les rideaux lacérés tandis que la menace faisait son entrée en scène.  
L'estrade craqua sous le poids de la chose.  
Ed et Rose se penchèrent derrière la balustrade. Ed avait entrevu une masse de chair et de cuir noir mêlés, des segments argentés... la créature évoquait autant un insecte qu'une machine, et elle était grosse, bien trop grosse.  
Ils tremblèrent dans leur cachette précaire.  
La chose émit un grondement de soufflerie rouillée. Rose se serra contre Ed, les yeux fermés. Il songea un instant jeter un coup d'oeil, mais la cavalcade reprit. Non, il ne regarderait pas. Il ne prendrait pas le risque que la chose les repère...  
Rose l'étreignit avec force ; il en avait presque mal.  
- Qui a pu créer une chimère pareille ? chuchota-t-il.  
Il ne comprit pas le murmure de Rose, mais sentit ses mains s'activer, descendant dans son dos, et prit conscience que la jeune femme se pressait contre lui. Son corps réagissait. Il l'écarta sans bruit.  
Rose lui adressa un regard triste. Et quand elle revint vers Ed, celui-ci ne chercha plus à la repousser. En silence, elle lui ôta son blouson noir, effleura son justaucorps sans manches ; il se demandait s'il frissonnait bien à cause des grondements de la chose dans la grande salle. Alors qu'elle caressait les muscles de ses bras, les pensées d'Edward Elric dérivaient vers son frère. Les Homunculus. Greed. Le duel contre Greed. Le cercle de transmutation dans la maison de Dante... servant à immobiliser les Homunculus. Les ossements, à côté. Le comportement de Rose.  
Sa main caressa le doux visage, descendit vers son cou... et saisit un pendentif. Une pierre bleue qui brillait à une chaîne d'argent.  
- Rose... qui t'a donné cela ?  
Elle le dévisagea.  
- Ce n'est pas très aimable de ta part, dit-elle d'une voix autre.  
L'horreur et le désespoir submergèrent Ed ; il tomba sur le côté. En proie à la nausée, il joua des pieds et des jambes pour s'éloigner de l'être, sans se soucier du bruit. Il préférait affronter la chose en contrebas plutôt que de rester collé à ce qui n'était plus son amie.  
Cessant de feindre la prudence, la jeune femme se redressa et épousseta sa robe.  
- Tu es un garçon bien trop intelligent.  
Ed roula dans l'escalier, mais ne sentit pas la douleur. Au premier coude des marches, il percuta le mur.  
- Tu laisses toujours tes idéaux freiner tes désirs, dit l'être. Ce corps que je possède, n'en avais-tu pas envie ? Mais tu craches dessus, à partir du moment où tu as compris ! Ces rondeurs ne sont-elles pas celles que tu appréciais ? Quelle importance, si j'ai l'esprit de Dante ou celui de cette fille ?  
Ed se redressa, les yeux rougis, lança :  
- Depuis combien de temps, Dante ? Depuis combien de temps tu voles des vies humaines ?  
- Cette enveloppe charnelle doit être la dixième.  
- Le bébé... tu en as fait quoi ? articula-t-il.  
- Il a contribué à mon oeuvre maîtresse. Viens voir à mes côtés, viens admirer la Bête. N'est-elle pas merveilleuse ?  
Ed se raidit : en cet instant, il ne pouvait même pas imaginer de s'installer tranquillement à la balustrade, contemplant la chose comme un spectacle grandiose.  
- La plus grande des chimères ?  
- L'Homunculus maître, rectifia Dante. Lust m'a montré combien il était dangereux de laisser ces tristes golems disposer de personnalités. Je me suis décidée à faire de celui-ci un pantin docile, et par là même à me débarrasser de tous mes acolytes restants... ils devenaient gênants.  
Ed aurait voulait hurler, pensant que le bébé avait disparu dans cet agglomérat monstrueux, mais sa gorge lui faisait mal, si mal... chaque parole devenait plus ardue que la précédente.  
- C'est plus... de l'alchimie, c'est... de la barbarie.  
- Cesse d'être entravé par tes principes. C'est une machine à pierre philosophale, le rêve de tout alchimiste. Elle convertira chaque vie humaine qu'elle dévorera en pierre... j'ai obtenu l'outil le plus utile qui soit.  
- Tu t'es servie de Wrath, pas vrai ?  
- Il a été la base, il a fusionné avec Envy et Gluttony... donnant ce corps magnifique, union de leurs pouvoirs. Il peut tout consommer, raffiner les vies en Pierre Philosophale et se servir de ses autres nourritures pour renforcer son corps... mais pour l'instant, il n'a pas plus d'esprit qu'un cheval. La Bête sera mon prochain corps, et aux commandes de cet organisme, je parcourrai le monde, prolongeant mon existence indéfiniment, protégeant les humains d'eux-mêmes, de la quête de la Pierre Philosophale, la poursuite du démon. Je pourrai adopter n'importe quelle apparence selon mon bon vouloir.  
- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas tué ?  
- Parce que je veux de toi à mes côtés, Edward, déclara Dante d'un air extasié. Là où il y en a pour un, il y en a pour deux : as-tu seulement vu la masse de cette chose ? La solitude de l'éternité, j'ai commencé à y goûter, et ce n'est guère plaisant. J'ai voulu proposer à Hohenheim de la Lumière de s'associer avec moi, mais il a refusé : j'ai dû l'éliminer.  
En apprenant la mort de son père, Ed ne ressentit rien ; il avait franchi les derniers paliers du chagrin et de la dépression, du moins le croyait-il. Son âme était pareille à un cadavre bleuâtre qu'on rouerait de coups.  
- Que te reste-t-il d'autre ? reprit Dante. Viens avec moi, sois mon ami, mon amant, mon compagnon. Prends ta juste part de ce que tu as si longtemps recherché, fais tout ce que tu crois juste dans les siècles à venir. L'opération prendra peu de temps : certaines parties de la Bête sont constituées de Pierre.  
Ed écarquilla les yeux.  
Alphonse.  
Il sut alors ce qui lui restait à faire.  
- Oui.  
Gardant la bouche ouverte, il s'effondra. Dante vint à lui et le prit dans ses bras, tendre et féline. Elle lui répéta bien des choses insensées, qu'elle n'aimait que lui, qu'il serait un dieu parmi les hommes, protégeant le monde des dérives de l'alchimie, et d'autres folies encore qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il la laissa l'étreindre, se sentant déjà mort pendant qu'elle lui promettait la vie éternelle, et un seul nom résonnait dans son esprit, celui de son frère.  
Il renifla, fit glisser ses mains sur les épaules de Rose, sur la gorge de Rose, sur les joues de Rose. Elle avait un air chagriné et passionné ; peut-être ne mentait-elle pas en disant qu'elle l'aimait.  
Il plaqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Dante n'eut pas le temps de réagir ; la main d'acier se mua en grande lame, droit à travers son crâne.  
Dans les éclairs de la transmutation et de courts jets de sang, Ed retira le métal de la tête de Rose. Une amie si proche d'avoir été sauvée, condamnée. Une entité si proche de l'immortalité, assassinée. Il n'essuya pas le sang sur son visage, son cou et sa tenue, mais il cracha quelques gouttes. Ce meurtre n'avait fait que l'enfoncer plus encore dans sa noirceur intérieure.  
Il entendit la créature biomécanique rugir en contrebas. Il songea aux plaques grises, ce qu'il avait pris pour une carapace... les restes de l'armure de son frère.  
Il approcha de la balustrade.  
Quelques mètres de hauteur, il avait fait des chutes plus grandes.  
Et sans le moindre geste de défi à son dernier adversaire, sans frissons, sans effroi, il sauta.


End file.
